my spy angel is kitsune
by namikaze ryu-sa is a fujoshi
Summary: kagak bisa bikin summary, yang penting kisah cinta sasuke dan naruto dari kecil sampe nikah
1. Chapter 1

HALO minna-san, perkenalkan, saya author baru. Ini adalah cerita pertama saya, maaf kalau cerita ini gaje bin hancur,, dan mohon bantuan para senpai yang ganteng/cantik (maaf, yang gak jelas alat kelamin nya, gak disebutin, soal nya ryu dak tau mau bilang apa).. jadi, ya, mohon review nya ya...

SPY ANGEL

Pair: SasuNaru

Disclaimed: sensei ku yang paling jenius, Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: humor dan Romance

Rating: T

Warning: gaje, OOC, hancur, No Yaoi,

Ckckckckck

CHAPTER 1 ( SPY ANGEL )

Pada hali minggu ku tulut ayah ke deca

Naik mobil istimewa ku duduk di muka

Ku duduk di samping pak cupil yang sedang bekelja

Mengendalai mobil cupaya cepat jalan nya dan ..."

"Bukannya naik delman istimewa, kok mobil sih Naru-chan" protes seorang bocah berambut indigo sebahu, panggil saja Hinata.

"Ehh, iye ke" tanya seorang anak berambut coklat dengan tanda berupa segitiga terbalik dipipinya. Hinata mengangguk "ten-tu sa-ja Ki-ba kun" gagap Hinata tiba- tiba.

"Ini kan di Jepang, jadi tidak ada delman dicini Hinata-chan, hehehe" balas Naruto polos.

"Ohhhh" Kiba dan Hinata ber-oh-ria

TETT...TETTT...

Terdengar suara bel berbunyi, menandakan waktu masuk. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, dari arah pintu, muncullah seorang laki- laki paruh baya dengan luka menyilang di hidungnya.

"Berdili, beli calam" perintah sang ketua kelas.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Iluka sensei" sapa (baca: teriak) murid- murid TK Konoha.

"Ohayou anak- anak, hm, anak- anak hari ini kita mempunyai murid baru, Sasuke, ayo masuk" perintahnya. Dan dari arah pintu, terlihatlah sorang anak kecil yang kira- kira berumur 6 tahun dengan mata onix, kulit porselennya dan rambut yang mirip errr.. pantat bebek yang melawan teori hukum gravitasi nya Newton. Tiba- tiba, semua pandangan mata murid- murid perempuan terpana akan sosok yang lebih bisa di katakan sebagai seorang pangeran yang baru saja keluar dari istana untuk mencari sang Cinderella.

"Kyaaa,,, ganteng nya" teriak murid perempuan histeris. Terlihat sebuah background bunga- bunga berbagai macam sedang bersemi dengan mekarnya. Dan jangan lupa dengan background murid laki- laki yang sangat menakutkan yaitu sebuah padang tandus dengan nyala api dimana- dimana dan tatapan membunuh ala klan masing- masing untuk sang Uchiha cilik. Sedang kan si sensei yang sedang jawsdrop tingkat akut melihat tingkah anak- anak didiknya.

"Hm, baiklah nak, silahkan kenal kan dirimu" kata nya berusaha mencairkan suasana ( readers: emang es).

"Hn". Ia pun melangkah kan kakinya menghadap kawan baru nya. Diedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Mencoba untuk mengenal dan mengingat wajah semua teman baru nya. Dan seketika pandangan nya terpaku pada seseorang yang sedang asik- asik nya menggambar bunga antah berantah yang tidak dikenal jenis nya (?). Mata safir yang bagaikan langit tanpa awan, kulit tan dan rambut pirang panjangnya yang sangat mencolok yang di ikat ke belakang. " cantik" gumamnya

"Apa dia seorang bidadari yang sedang menyamar" tanya nya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya kepada sang bidadari.

"Bidadari?" tanya Iruka heran. " Iya, semacam Spy Angel" ucap Sasuke kecil menjelaskan sambil menunjuk Naruto yang belum sadar kalau sedang diperhatikan.

"Ohh, iya, nama nya Namikaze Naruto" jelas Iruka. Tanpa mereka sadari tampak sebuah seringai tersungging di bibir sang Uchiha (dasar mesum) *di chidori Sasuke*

"Spy Angel, kau akan menjadi milikku" batin Sasuke menyeringai *dasar pervent*

EHEM...EHEM... suara deham Iruka sensei membuyarkan lamunan nya. " baik lah, ayo perkenal kan nama mu" ulang nya.

" Uchiha Sasuke, panggil saja Sasuke" kata nya mengakhiri fase perkenalan dengan perkataan yang singkat, padat dan jelas.

" Hanya itu" tanya sang sensei bertambah heran.

"Hn"

Baiklah, dan kau akan duduk di"

"Dengan anak pirang itu" potong sasuke tanpa mengindah kan tatapan heran semua teman baru nya. "Ehh,,, kenapa" tanya Naruto heran.

"Karna, mulai hari ini kau sudah menjadi milik ku, my Spy Angel" ucap nya enteng.

GUBRAK...

Semua orang dengan radius 1 mil bergubrak ria mendengar pernyataan kepemilikan secara sepihak dari sang Uchiha bungsu tersebut minus Sasuke dan Naruto tentunya.

"Eh,,, Iluka cencei, apa itu altinya" tanya Naruto cilik polos. Wajar kan, karna Naruto baru berumur 5 tahun.

" Ehem, begini Naru-chan, kamu... hmmm... akan... bagaimana ya" ucap Iruka sensei salah tingkah. " Maksudnya kalau sudah besar, kita akan menikah, kau jadi ibu nya dan aku jadi ayah nya, begitu, kau mau kan my SPY ANGEL" jelas Sasuke menjelaskan panjang lebar (readers: tumben Sasuke bisa bicara panjang, OOC).

"Ohh, kedengalan nya kelen, aku mau" jawab nya dengan wajah yang berseri. Karna di dalam pikiran nya sang Naruto cilik adalah sebuah permainan saja.

GUBRAK...

Untuk kedua kalinya, mereka jatuh berjamaah secara tidak elitnya. Dan itulah awal pertemuan mereka yang akan berlanjut dari sekarang sampai seterusnya.

" kita keduluan Naru-chan/Sasuke-kun, semoga kalian bahagia" ucap semua teman mereka dengan penuh haru, bahkan banyak di antara mereka yang sempat- sempat nya menabur kan kembang 7 rupa yang entah dimana mereka mendapatkan nya. Dan tidak banyak juga, beberapa gadis yang langsung patah kaki ehhh patah hati.

tbc

KYAaa,,, akhirnya chapter 1 jadi juga... gaje kah? kalau gaje sms ryu saja di no 08788876355254 insyaallah tidak akan datang,,*di tampok readers* oke, ryu cuma pengen minta maaf sebesar - besarnya, tapi bener lohh, seneng banget bisa menyelesaikan nya dalam waktu singkat, tapi, kayak nya saya kehabisan ide, ada ide gak senpai, kalau ada, please review ya dan no flame.


	2. Chapter 2

HALO minna-san, Ryu dateng lagi, aduh gomen ya chapter pertamanya itu banyak banget typos, tapi Ryu janji chapter selanjutnya akan saya perbaiki. Mohon bantuannya ya. Oh ya terimakasih ama review senpai sekalian. Ya meskipun banyak yang ngeflame, tapi membangun banget dehh. Terus mungkin cerita ini pendek banget, tapi Ryu janji di chapter ke 4 mungkin akan lebih panjang.

MY SPY ANGEL IS KITSUNE

Pair: SasuNaru

Disclaimed: sensei ku yang paling jenius, Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: humor dan Romance

Rating: T

Warning: gaje, OOC, hancur, No Yaoi, typos, abal, gaje, singkat banget de el el

Ckckckckck

Dont like, dont read it

CHAPTER 2 ( my second sky)

6 BULAN kemudian...

Hari ini, seperti hari biasa nya hujan mengguyur kota Konoha. Suasana kota Konoha yang tadi sangat berisik dan bising dengan kendaraan yang lalu lalang, kini tampak berkurang seiring dengan orang- orang yang berlari kecil mencari tempat berteduh. Namun, tidak didalam TK Konoha. Meskipun, hujan badai mengamuk di luar sana, tapi tampak nya mereka tidak terganggu dan tetap asik melakukan kegiatan mereka masing- masing sambil menunggu sang guru a.k.a Iruka sensei datang. Ada yang tidur (Shikamaru), bergosip ria ( Ino, Sakura dan kawan- kawan), juga ada yang berpidato untuk menyebarkan semangat masa muda yang tidak lain adalah Lee, namun ada yang menarik di sudut kelas, nampak seorang anak tengah termenung menatap langit.

"Cacuke" sapa seorang anak menyapa nya

"Hn"

"Cacuke"

"Hn Dobe" jawab nya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari air hujan yang turun dengan deras nya.

"Apa kau menyukai hujan Cuke" kata nya sambil ikut melihat hujan. Menengadahkan tangannya mengambil beberapa tetes air hujan ketangannya.

"Hn"

"Aku benci hujan"

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sedikit tertarik

"Kalna aku tidak bisa lihat langit" jawab Naruto cilik tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah hujan yang mengguyur kota Konoha.

"Hn"

"Gyahh, Teme, apa maksud Hn mu itu" protes Naruto kesal. Tiba- tiba Sasuke berdiri, dan mengatakan

" **Mungkin aku adalah anak yang paling beruntung di dunia ini, karna aku masih mempunyai 1 lagi langit selain langit yang di atas sana" **kata nya sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Naruto.

" Ehh, apa itu" tanya Naruto tertarik. " **kau Dobe, your eyes is my second sky in my life**" jawab nya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

BLUSH

Nampak wajah Naruto memerah seperti tomat ke sukaan nya mendengar perkataan si Uchiha Bungsu itu. " muka mu merah Dobe" goda Sasuke.

"Ulusai Teme" elak (baca: teriak) Naruto yang sedang mati- matian berusaha menghilangkan rona merah di wajah nya.

Ditempat lain...

"Kawai" jerit 2 orang perempuan yang kira- kira berumur 25 tahunan dengan tissue yang masih setia menyumpal hidung mereka.

"bisakah memelankan suara kalian itu" protes seorang laki- laki paruh baya yang bernama Namikaze Minato.

"Betul" ucap seorang laki- laki lain menimpali.

"Tidak bisa, mereka itu cocok sekali Fugaku,dan Naru-chan itu manis sekali" ucap seorang perempuan tersebut sambil mengelap darah dihidungnya.

" Bagaimana kalau kita jodohkan" usul Kushina sang ibu Naruto memberi saran. Yang langsung mendapat anggukan setuju dari Mikoto a.k.a ibu Sasuke.

"Terserah kalian" jawab kedua nya (Fugaku dan Minato) hampir bersamaan. " tidak Mikoto atau Kushina, mereka sama saja" inner kedua nya.

Apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka... please review ya biar cerita nya bisa berlanjut... oke, akhir kata, sayonara semua nya... kita akan berjumpa di chapter selajutnya


	3. chapter 3

MY SPY ANGEL IS KITSUNE

Pair: SasufemNaru

Disclaimed: sensei ku yang paling jenius, Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: humor dan Romance

Rating: T

Warning: gaje, OOC, hancur, No Yaoi, typos bertebaran, abal

Ckckckckck

CHAPTER 3 (perpisahan)

Tak terasa, sudah 2 tahun mereka bersama dalam suka dan duka, (lebay). Dan sekarang adalah saat yang sangat berbahagia untuk para murid TK Konoha karna hari ini adalah hari kelulusan mereka. Namun, hukum itu tidak berlaku pada 2 orang yang sedang di landa penyakit perasaan yang dinamakan GALAU. Mengapa demikian...? ayo, kita lihat mereka.

"Ne Cacuke, becok aku akan pindah ke Palis" ucap nya sedih

" Hn" balas Sasuke tidak menghiraukan Naruto dan lebih sibuk membaca buku ekslopedia barunya

"Apa kau marah Cacuke" tanya Naruto lagi (sedih). Namun, tidak ada jawaban dari nya.

'Hiks...Hiks... aku pikil kau peduli kepada ku, telnyata.. hikss...hiss... Teme jahat aku benci Teme" teriak nya. Nampak mata nya berkaca- kaca membendung cairan bening keluar.

"Dia menangis... dan itu gara- gara aku... dasar bodoh, kenapa sih aku tidak bisa mengatakan perasaan ku saat ini" batin nya menyalahkan. Salah kan keegoisannya sebagai seorang Uchiha.

SKIP TIME

Pagi hari nya...

Sejak kejadian di TK Konoha, Sasuke selalu murung dan lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Ada apa dengan mu Sasuke" tanya Sang Ibu khawatir.

"Tidak apa- apa Kaa-san" balas nya lemah.

" Jangan berbohong Sasu-chan, kau tampak tidak bergairah" sela sang Ayah tak kalah khawatir. Bahkan, sang ayah yang biasa nya tidak peduli, juga turut bertanya.

"Aku melukai hati seseeorang yang aku cintai" lirihnya. ia lebih memilih melihat ujung sepatunya daripada menatap wajah heran keluarganya.

" Oh, siapa tuh" tanya Itachi, Sang Aniki. " Apakah gadis yang berambut pirang itu?" tebaknya tepat Sasaran. Sasuke hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Kalau begitu minta maaf saja dan katakan perasaan mu sebenarnya" saran Sang Ayah bijak. " Tapi itu mungkin sudah terlambat karna hari ini dia akan pindah ke Paris" jawabnya putus asa.

" Jangan seperti begitu Naru- chan belum berangkat kok, masih 1 jam lagi waktunya" sela Mikoto menghibur

"Benarkah, Kaa-san" wajah Sasuke berseri- seri penuh harapan. Mikoto tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah laku anak bungsu nya yang dikenal sangat dingin bahkan kepada keluarganya sekarang bisa sangat OOC hanya karna seorang anak gadis. " dia pasti sangat menyayangi gadis itu" batin Mikoto paham.

"Sebaik nya kau harus cepat- cepat menghabiskan sarapan mu Sasu-chan, kalau tidak mau ketinggalan pesawat" ucap Itachi mengintruksi. " diam kau baka aniki" balas Sasuke dingin dengan memasang wajah stoic nya kembali.

SKIP TIME

30 menit kemudian, mereka pun berangkat ke bandara. meskipun, jalan yang mereka lalui sedikit terhambat, namun, tidak terlalu macet seperti hari- hari kemarin. Seakan mendukung niat Sang Uchiha cilik a.k.a Sasuke.

"Tinggal berapa menit lagi? Tanya Sasuke untuk ke 21 kalinya dalam 3 menit yang lalu.

"Tenang saja, masih banyak waktu baka otouto" ucap Itachi menenangkan. "Dan hentikan sikap konyol mu itu" lanjutnya. " Hn" hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Sasuke sekarang, karna hati dan pikiran nya hanya tertuju pada seseorang saja.

Seseorang yang dua tahun terakhir telah menjadi milik Sasuke seorang yang telah membuat hari- hari Sasuke menyenangkan dan berwarna. Seseorang yang sangat berarti melebihi keluarga nya sekalipun.

"Kita sudah sampai" kata Fugaku membuyarkan lamunannya tentang sang pujaan hati. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil dan segera berlari menyusul Naruto secepat kaki kecilnya bisa. Sampai- sampai, ia tidak memperhatikan langkahnya, dan

DUKK...

" Ittai, apa kau bu.." barang yang di tabrak nya tiba- tiba berhenti berbicara. Karna penasaran, ia segera menengok dan matanya terpaku ...

" Naruto" gumam nya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini Teme" tanya nya balik. Tampak wajah nya memancarkan rasa terkejut. Ia pun teringat akan tujuan nya kesini, dan dengan sekali hembusan ia mengatakan..

"Aku disini untuk meminta maaf karna telah membuat mu menangis, aku terlalu sedih dan takut untuk melihat mu waktu itu karna sebenar nya aku tidak ingin kehilangan diri mu karna AKU MENCINTAIMU NARUTO" kata (baca : teriak) nya. Tepat saat keluarga mereka berdua datang.

"Huh..huh..huh.. Bagaimana jawaban mu Naru" tanya Sasuke harap-harap cemas

"Jawaban apa Teme"

"Kau ini tidak tau atau berpura- pura tidak tau sih" ejek Sasuke dengan seringai jahilnya.

" Diam kau Teme, lagipula kau mengatakannya telalu cepat, aku tidak mengerti tau" dengusnya sebal. Memajukan bibirnya 5 cm dan menggembungkan pipi chubby nya *ngambek mode:on*

GUBRAK *semua orang minus Naruto bergubrak ria*

" Baiklah, maukah kau menjadi pacarku dan berjanji akan menjadi istri ku kalau kau sudah kembali ke Jepang dan sudah dewasa" tanya nya dengan penuh penekanan pada 'istri' dan 'dewasa'.

" Ya aku mau, tunggulah 10 tahun lagi" jawabnya. Dan tidak lupa dengan senyum menawannya. Seakan ada berjuta kupu- kupu di perutnya yang berusaha untuk keluar, hatinya begitu lega, senang bercampur sedih. " Bagaimana aku bisa bertahan selama 10 tahun tanpa melihat matahari ku" batinnya sedih. " Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu my spy angel" hanya itu kata yang bisa di ucapnya sekarang.

"_Pesawat C329 dengan tujuan penerbangan Paris akan segera lepas landas" _terdengar sebuah pengumuman dari arah kantor pemberitahuan *benar gak ya pengumumannya*

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi jaa ne" ucap nya. Tidak lupa dengan ciuman pipi untuk nya yang sukses membuat muka Sasuke semerah kepiting. " Muka mu merah Otouto" goda Itachi dengan seringai yang menyebalkan.

"Diam kau brengsek" geram Sasuke.

"_khu..khu.. akan aku simpan videomu ini baka-otouto, oh betapa ooc nya dirimu Sasuke khu..khu"_ batin itachi sambil memegang benda berwarna silver.

Author: benda apakah itu? Ayo siapa yang mau jawab?

Naruto: pisau *teriak bak toa*

Author: yak, jawaban saudara salah besaaaarrr

Sasuke: hmmm,,, ndeq naon (tidak tau)*Author sweet drop*

Naruto: bahasa apaan tuh Teme?

Sasuke: bahasa planet mungkin?

Author: enak aja, itukan bahasa orang Sasak, Lombok tau..! enak aja bilang bahasa planet, loe mau mati Sas-Uke *ngacungin pistol air hasil rampokan dari bayi tetangga*

Naruto: yak, daripada melihat penganiayaan tidak berperi ke-elit-an, lebih baik tebak benda apakah itu?

Tbc

Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Review anda menentukan kecepatan penyelesaian cerita ini. Jadi please review karna

"Author yang baik adalah author yang selesai membaca sebuah cerita, ia akan langsung me review nya, meskipun itu kritik, saran ataupun pujian"

.


	4. rencana orochimaru

Ryu hadir lagi nihh... oh ya, jawaban yang kemarin itu adalah kamera.. bagi pemenangnya bisa diambil dirumah Ryu ya, masa tenggang pengambilan hadiahnya hari ini.. jadi, cepetaaann!

MY SPY ANGEL IS KITSUNE

Pair: SasufemNaru

Disclaimed: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: humor dan Romance

Rating: T

Warning: gaje, OOC, hancur, No Yaoi, typos bertebaran, abal

Ckckckckck

CHAPTER 4 ( rencana tersembunyi )

9 tahun kemudian...

" Dia disana " teriak seorang laki- laki bertopeng burung yang biasa dipanggil Anbu sambil menunjuk puncak gedung bertingkat 4. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, terlihat 2 kompi pasukan berlari mengepung sang target.

"Sekarang, kau akan kami tangkap Kitsune" ucap salah seorang dari mereka dengan nada mengejek. Namun, seseorang yang dipanggil Kitsune hanya berdiri tegak tak bergeming seakan menunggu sesuatu.

Dan benar sekali, secepat hitungan menit kemudian terdengar bunyi pintu terbuka menampakkan seseorang yang berjalan dengan tenang bahkan terkesan angkuh mendekati mereka. Di belakangnya tampak 2 orang lagi berbaju Anbu dengan topeng anjing dan kucing menutupi wajah nya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Sasuke-sama " sapa Kitsune tersenyum. Topeng yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, rambut merah menyala dan pakaian putih dengan aksen api yang menyala merupakan ciri khas Kitsune kita.

"Hn"

"Kau pikir kau akan bisa lolos untuk kali ini Kitsune" ucap Sasuke tenang.

" Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?" tantang Kitsune dengan senyuman yang masih bertengger di bibir pink cherry nya.

" Tidak untuk malam ini, ya kan Sasuke" Sela seseorang yang bertopeng anjing.

" Hn". Gumamnya.

Mata Sasuke tidak lepas- lepasnya menatap mata sang Kitsune. Seperti _de javu_, bahkan terasa sangat nyata. Ia merasakan bahwa mata itu menyiratkan kerinduan, kesepian dan kesedihan yang sangat mendalam. Dan ia pun merasakan sesuatu yang sama dengan nya. Rasa rindu yang begitu menyakitkan sampai- sampai kepala nya sakit memikirkannya.

"Jadi, apa mereka adalah rekan baru mu Sas- Uke " ejek nya menyeringai. Melirik dua orang pria dibelakang Sasuke. Seakan mengangguk paham akan situasi yang ada. "menarik juga, semakin banyak musuh semakin menarik bukan?" batin Kitsune senang.

"Ck, jangan meremehkan kami Kitsune" balas laki- laki bertopeng kucing malas. Sesekali menguap panjang tanda ia mengantuk.

"Baiklah, senang berkenalan dengan kalian, dan oh ya" kata nya sambil memperlihatkan peta yang baru saja dicurinya, "Aku akan meminjamnya dan tenang saja besok akan aku kembalikan" lanjutnya. Dengan kecepatan yang bisa menyamai angin ia berlari menembus anggota Anbu yang terlalu lambat menyadari nya.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi Sasuke sayang" teriaknya menjauh. Meninggalkan pasukan Anbu melakukan ritual lama yaitu mengumpat tidak jelas.(?)

"Gagal lagi ya" ucap seseorang dari arah pintu. Refleks, mereka pun menoleh dari arah pintu.

"Hokage-sama" tampak seorang laki- laki yang kira- kira berumur 50-an dengan rambut putih nya. Laki- laki itu menghela napas berat. Kemudian melanjutkan perkataan nya

"Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru dan Inuzuka Kiba segera melapor di kantor ku" teriak nya. Urat kemarahan terpampang jelas dikulitnya, menampakkan beberapa keriput. "gawat" inner mereka. Tanpa menunggu komando lagi mereka pun segera melangkahkan kaki mereka mengikuti sang Hokage.

Dalam perjalanan menuju Kantor mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka. Sasuke dengan tatapan mata sang Kitsune, Shikamaru dengan strategi yang sudah jelas- jelas gagal, dan Kiba yang sudah dari tadi memikirkan apa saja macam hukuman yang akan diterima nya nanti. *oh, sungguh tragis nya hidup ku* inner Kiba lebay.

SKIP TIME

"Jadi bagaimana menurut mu Nara-san" tanya sang Hokage. Matanya yang sudah tua menatap tajam sang lawan. "menarik, dia sangat jenius selama ini tidak ada yang bisa keluar dari jebakanku dengan sangat mudah selama ini" puji Shikamaru.

"Betul, aku pun tidak menyangka kalau dia sehebat itu" puji Kiba.

"Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam kasus ini" sambung Sasuke tiba-tiba. Menatap serius Shikamaru seakan ia bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke saat ini.

"Untuk apa Kitsune mencuri peta asli konoha, begitu maksudmu Uchiha-san" balas shikamaru sambil menguap. "pengejaran ini membuatku lelah" batin shikamaru.

"Hn"

"Mungkin ia menjualnya untuk dikoleksi, bukankah peta itu sudah berabad-abad umurnya dan terbuat dari emas, pasti banyak kolektor yang menginginkannya bukan? lagipula kita tidak mengetahui apa motif pencurian Kitsune" celetuk Kiba horor.

"Aku kira bukan itu tujuannya" balas Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Lalu?"

"Entahlah, tetapi aku yakin itu"

Hokage menghela napas berat, matanya menerawang langit- langit ruangan yang saat ini berstatus sebagai ruang kantornya. 'Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya Kitsune" pikirnya.

"Baiklah kalian boleh pergi" perintah Hokage

"Hn"

"Siap pak"

"Ck, mendokusei"

Di tepi hutan dekat sungai..

Suara hewan-hewan malam terdengar sangat nyaring. Apalagi suara kodok yang memeriahkan pesta malam awal musim hujan. Seakan menutupi suasana hening namun mencekam diantara dua sosok yang sedang berhadapan di bawah naungan lebatnya daun pohon beringin.

"Apa kau menikmatinya Kitsune-san, aku dengar kau mempunyai 2 teman baru ya?" seorang yang dipanggil Kitsune menatap tajam sang lawan.

"Cih, apa pedulimu akuma" desisnya kesal.

"Khekhe, aku cuma bersikap baik pada peliharaan kecilku saja, apakah itu salah?" mata keemasannya bersinar ditengah kegelapan. Tampak terlihat seperti tatapan pemangsa yang haus darah.

"Cih, brengsek" umpat Kitsune. Bersiap-siap untuk memukul laki-laki yang kini sedang memamerkan senyum kemenangan kearahnya.

"Sebaiknya anda menjaga sikapmu Naruto-sama" sela seseorang diantara keremangan. Rambut abu-abunya sedikit terrsibak akibat ulah jahil sang angin malam.

"Kau sama saja dengan Orochimaru, Kabuto. Sama-sama brengsek" desis Kitsune marah. Mengepal kedua tangannya sehingga kuku jarinya memutih.

"Terima kasih" Kabuto membalasnya dengan senyuman licik yang masih bertengger manis di bibirnya.

"Jangan buang waktu Kabuto, kasih saja misi berikutnya" sebuah intruksi dari Orochimaru memecahkan tatapan ingin membunuh sang Kitsune.

"Baik orochimaru-sama, misi selanjutnya sangat mudah Kitsune-san"

"Apa itu?"

"Mencuri sebuah benda pusaka milik keluarga Uchiha"

DEG

"sial, kenapa aku harus berurusan dengan keluarga Uchiha" sesal Kitsune

"Seperti apa benda itu?" tanya Kitsune berusaha menormalkan suaranya.

"aku tidak tahu seperti apa bentuknya, karna dibuku Minato-sama tidak tertulis seperti apa bentuknya"

"lalu bagaimana aku bisa mencurinya brengsek" terlepas sudah kekesalannya selama ini. "dia mau apa sih?" batin Kitsune.

"khe..khe.. oleh karna itu aku membutuhkan bantuanmu Kitsune, kau pasti mengerti maksudku kan Kitsune-san atau bisa aku katakan sekarang namamu Naruto Danzo" balas Orochimaru tenang.

"besok bersiaplah, kau akan mempunyai partner dalam misimu kali ini" jelas Kabuto. Membetulkan letak kacamatanya lalu menatap kitsune tajam. "Danzo Sai" lanjutnya. Menunjukkan seringai lebarnya.

"Hn, terserah kalian. Lalu untuk apa peta itu" tanyanya datar.

"khekhee itu bukan masalahmu bukan?, yang penting kau melakukan semua yang aku katakan dan orangtua mu akan segera selamat"

tbc

Maaf kalau cerita ini lagi-lagi ada typos nya, tapi aku akan berusaha biar ndak ada lagi, oh ya aku mohon maaf kalau mungkin kalian pikir "eh, kok Kitsune mencuri lagi sih? Bukannya sama dengan cerita yang lain?", tapi sebenarnya aku kasih Kitsune mencuri ada alasannya sih, jangan jangan terlalu cepat kecewa.. see you next chapter minna-san.


End file.
